vs_colosseumfandomcom-20200214-history
Luffy
Name: Monkey D. Luffy Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 17 pre timeskip, 19 after the timeskip Classification: Human, Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, Supernova, Paramecia Devil Fruit User Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, stamina, dexterity, expert Haki user (Kenbunshoku Haki, Busōshoku Haki and Haōshoku Haki), battle - precognition (via Kenbunshoku Haki), can significantly harden his body for augmented offensive and defensive capabilities (he uses Busōshoku Haki to seemingly vulcanize his body, can also use this in conjunction with his Gears), Destructive Capacity: Multi-City Block level+ (overpowered Crocodile's Desert Spada with a punch, also knocked over a huge gold bell with his Golden Rifle) | At least Multi-City Block level+ (contributed at least half to the combination move he and Zoro used to make an opening through the Aqua Laguna, also stronger than Sanji), higher via combination attacks and Gears. At least Island level + possibly higher (stronger then Chinjao and Sai who can split ice continents) Speed: Supersonic+ (Casually deflected cannonballs and dodged bullets though they are somewhat old-styled) | Hypersonic (faster than Yama) | Hypersonic+ (at least as fast as Zoro and Trafalgar Law),Massively Hypersonic with Gear Second (faster than lightning) | Massively Hypersonic (faster in base than he was in Gear Second pre-timeskip, given his huge improvement and that he is capable of feats such as blitzing OD Hody from a distance, also cleanly dodged a liquid explosion at point-blank range), his pre-cog also further complements his reactions, higher with Gear Second | At least 4 digits in mach (far faster then lightning and stronger then his Pre time skip part who is faster then lightning) Lifting Strength: Class K (tossed a sea monster over 50m in length a considerable distance with relative ease) | Class K+ | Class G+ (pushed a city block apart from an awkward position where he didn't even have enough space to spread his arms, can run around with a 700 ton gold ball attached to his arm, managed to throw a rock over 100 meters giving him strength in the millions of tons) | At least Class G+ '| At least '''Class G+'in base, '''Class T in Gear Four Striking Strength: Class GJ (capable of collapsing large buildings) | Class GJ+ (capable of punching through huge layers of bedrock) | At least Class GJ+ | Class TJ+ (can destroy multiple city blocks with singular punches) | At least Class PJ+ (destroyed Pica's mountain head casually, Gear Four increases his strength even further) Durability: Large Building level | Multi-City Block level+ (tanked a Sables from Crocodile and a Burn Bazooka from Wiper) | Multi-City Block level+, likely Small Town level (withstood several Rankyakuand other attacks from Lucci), At least Island level + possibly higher (stronger then Chinjao and Sai who can split ice continents, took a half of a Island destroying attack easily, stronger then Franky who survived a multi-mountain blast) Stamina: Massive Range: Can stretch for a few kilometers Standard Equipment: His Straw Hat Intelligence: Combat genius Weaknesses: Cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water. His Busōshoku Haki doesn’t protect him as well against piercing and cutting attacks as it does against blunt impacts.